Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to wearable items having wear-susceptible areas or indicia for influencing emotional and/or psychological states, after a progressive amount of wear occurs on the area or indicia.
Background
For many individuals, what they wear on any given day impacts their emotional or psychological state. These individuals would readily admit that when they wear certain items, their emotional or psychological state is positively impacted. For some that positive influence comes from wearing a favorite piece of jewelry, a comfy pair of socks, or a new pair of shoes. For others, it may be a certain hat, t-shirt or jacket that provides the influence. However, regardless of what item provides the influence, even children instinctively recognize the psychological or emotional influence of items that they wear.
Although few have studied the emotional or psychological influence of wearable items, at least one study has researched the effect certain clothing colors have on wearers' psychological states. In this study, red was shown to have a positive impact on performance in sport related activities. In contrast, white and other blander colors were shown to negatively influence the wearer of the item.
Unfortunately, conventional wearable items are susceptible to wear and will, over time, stop providing the positive influence they once had. After all, colors will fade, new shoes will wear out, blankets will become tattered, etc.
Wear can't be avoided. It comes from many sources, including wear caused by washing, various frictional sources, frequent use, etc. And when significant wear occurs, those once new and favorite wearable items will likely have a negative influence. As in the case with blander clothing colors that negatively influence a wearer, conventional wearable items having faded colors and worn areas will likely provide a negative influence.
Considering the potential of negative influences caused by wear, few, if any, manufacturers of wearable items have used the inevitable wear that occurs for emotional or psychological influence. Rather, the goal of these manufacturers is to provide materials that resist wear and use manufacturing methods that seek to prevent initial wear from occurring. In so doing, many manufacturers integrate wear-resistant materials on wear-prone areas. For example, socks are often reinforced at the heel because this is an area that wears quickly. Other types of clothing manufacturers provide reinforcement on other wear-prone areas such as elbows and knees.
Although these reinforced materials and methods are useful for their intended purpose, there is a clear need to use the inevitable wear that occurs on wearable items in a way that can cause emotional or psychological influence.